


Rapunzel

by sharkprincess (rinmatsuokaswife)



Series: Little Princess [1]
Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hair, No Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinmatsuokaswife/pseuds/sharkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven really likes playing with Eve's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rapunzel

Gosh her hair had gotten so long.

Raven remembered when it used to be cut short, ending right by her shoulders, and her bangs cut at her cheeks and forehead. It was a cute, adorable little haircut, that reminded him of a sweet, innocent child who needed protecting and care.

But all of a sudden, in only a span of a few years, her hair was now down to her back, just as silky smooth as it was when it was short. He couldn't count the numerous times he would play with it; when she would sit in his lap while reading a book, when she'd lean back against his chest when she was seated in between his legs, when she'd wrap her legs around his waist and hold her arms around his neck tightly, her neck resting in the crook of his neck. He'd just sit there and braid strands of her hair.

He twirled them around his fingers, pinch them gently in a grip, loop them and piece them into fishtail and french braids, dutch braids, waterfall braids. He'd learned how to do different braids just so he could keep fiddling with her long hair.

The only thing he didn't like about her hair was when she would whip him with it; with a quick turn of her head, her long mane turned into a weapon that lashed him across the cheek.

Maybe she should get her old hair cut back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired one night and I wanted to write some random fluff; there's not enough Elsword fanfiction on this site anyway.


End file.
